villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sugarplum
The Sugar Plum Fairy, or also better known as Sugarplum, is the main antagonist of the 2018 Disney film The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. She is the manipulative and arrogant ruler of the Land of Sweets who plotted to take over all Four Realms with a massive army of Tin Soldiers at her command. She was portrayed by who also played Domino Harvey in Domino. Personality As her name suggests, Sugarplum is presumed to be a sweet and innocent fairy, even showing concern over the safety of the Four Realms. However, this is nothing more than a facade to hide her true personality: that of a vindictive, ruthless, bitter and manipulative person who desires power in the Four Realms above all else, even with no compassion for anyone else. She is also shown to be highly charismatic and dishonest, as she successfully managed to manipulate Clara and the others into falsely believing that Mother Ginger was the evil tyrant who desired to conquer the Four Realms, despite the fact that Sugarplum herself is the real evil tyrant. She is also proven to be a homicidal killer, as she is willing to kill those to get what she wants; this was proven when she callously turned one of her loyal guards into a lifeless toy as an example against those who would defy her and intended to do the same for the other regents. However, this sinister nature is only due to Marie's departure from the Four Realms, which left Sugarplum very embittered as she considered Marie to be a mother figure. This may imply that Sugarplum is somewhat insecure in nature as she felt hurt over Marie's supposed abandonment, despite the fact that Marie entrusted her and the other regents to take full control of their realms. In spite of this, Sugarplum took Marie's departure too deep in heart and decided that the only way to rectify that it was to recreate the Four Realms in her own image; even willing to imprison Clara and the other regents out of spite against Marie. However, Sugarplum's arrogance proved to be her downfall as she failed to understand the importance of compassion, something which Clara took advantage to turn Sugarplum back into a lifeless doll as punishment for her crimes. Biography Beginnings The Sugar Plum Fairy started off as a lifeless porcelain doll owned by Marie Stahlbaum when she was a child, but was later brought to life after Marie created the Four Realms as its first Queen. Sugarplum was assigned by Marie to rule over the Land of Sweets while three others were assigned to rule the remaining realms: Mother Ginger was given control of the Land of Amusements, Hawthorne was given the Land of Flowers, and Shivers was given the Land of Snowflakes. However, as the years went by, Marie decided to leave the Four Realms for her family, so she left the four regents in complete charge of the Four Realms. Though Ginger, Hawthorne and Shivers accepted this new change in leadership and took control of their realms as agreed, Sugarplum was the only one who disapproved this as she felt betrayed and abandoned by Marie. She then decided that it was time to take over the Four Realms as its new Queen and rebuild them in her own image, something no ruler is ever meant to do. Sugarplum soon learned that Marie created a machine called the Engine, which is capable of converting toys into living objects (presumably the same one that brought her to life), and plotted to use the Engine to create and bring life to an army of Tin Soldiers to accomplish her goal. However, Ginger learned of Sugarplum's plot and tried to stop her, but Sugarplum figured out so she framed her for trying to incite the plot to make sure that she doesn't get in the way for the moment, resulting Ginger's banishment within her own realm and a war against the other three realms. Despite the setback, Sugarplum is distraught to learn that a certain key that can activate the Engine is lost within the Realms. Meeting Clara On Christmas Eve, Marie's husband gives their children Christmas presents as her dying wish. Her youngest daughter Clara receives a handcrafted egg-shaped box, and is told by her godfather Drosselmeyer that Marie created it for her. After getting into an argument with her father at the ballroom, Clara finds a string signifying her gift, which leads her into the Four Realms. There, Clara spots the key hanging on a tree, but a mouse steals it for Ginger, much to her dismay. Clara approaches Captain Philip Hoffman, who takes her over to see Sugarplum, Hawthorne and Shivers, who are all delighted to see the daughter of their former queen. Sugarplum explains to Clara that her mother Marie created the Four Realms and that they are at war with Ginger. Sugarplum also explains the Engine that can convert toys into living objects and that she and the other regents want to use it to defend their realms against Ginger and her forces. Sugarplum then sends over Hoffman and several soldiers to aid Clara in confronting Ginger and successfully stealing back the key, but Clara is annoyed to find out that the key can also unlock the egg, which turns out to be a music box. True Colors With the key finally in her possession, Sugarplum activates the Engine and uses it to bring the Tin Soldiers to life. Satisfied by this, Sugarplum reveals her true colors by ordering several of her Tin Soldiers to seize both Clara and Hoffman, revealing that she lied about Mother Ginger and that she herself intends to use her new army to take over the other realms as its new queen. She also confesses that the Engine can also revert any person living in the Realm back into a toy and that she plans to use it on those who would defy her new reign. Seeing that she got what she wanted, Sugarplum imprisons Clara, Hoffman and the other regents before heading out to initiate her invasion on the Realms. However, Clara and the others escape while Hoffman convinces Ginger and her minions to help them foil Sugarplum's plot. As Sugarplum directs the Tin Soldiers to invade the Land of Amusements, Hoffman and Ginger's minions fight against several of the Tin Soldiers. In the meantime, Clara successfully enters the Engine's room and shuts it down, causing the palace's water wheels to cease rotating and catching Sugarplum's attention. Death When an arriving Mother Ginger fights off several Tin Soldiers to buy Clara more time, an angry Sugarplum summons more Tin Soldiers to trap both of them. Ginger and Clara tried to reason with Sugarplum by admitting that they understood how she felt about Marie's departure, but Sugarplum refused their pleas before attempting to turn Ginger into a toy with the Engine. However, Clara, in case if Sugarplum refused her pleas, revealed that she has already reprogrammed the Engine into zapping Sugarplum, who is turned back into a lifeless porcelain doll as punishment for her crimes. With Sugarplum dead, all the Tin Soldiers became lifeless as they fall down in defeat. Clara quietly mourns for the lifeless Sugarplum out of empathy, knowing that she was her mother's toy and friend. With Sugarplum and the Tin Soldiers defeated, the Four Realms are finally at peace, and Clara is returned back to her family, where she reconciles with her father. Quotes }} Gallery Sugarplum.jpg|Sugarplum maintaining her sweet facade. SugarplumTrueNature.png|Sugarplum revealing her true nature to Clara after creating the Tin Soldiers. LeadingTheTinSoldierArmy.png|Sugarplums leading the Tin Soldiers into battle after betraying Clara and the other regents. SugarplumDefeated.png|Sugarplum screaming as she learns too late that Clara already programmed the machine to fire at her. SugarplumDeath.png|Sugarplum being turned back into a lifeless doll as punishment for her crimes. SugarPlumDoll.png|Sugarplum (in her doll form) being mourned by Clara for her loss. Trivia *The Sugar Plum Fairy is Keira Knightley's first villainous role. *The Sugar Plum Fairy started off as a minor but pivotal character in the original story and play while the Mouse King takes on the role as the villain. However, in this film, it is the other way around: she is given a much more sinister role as the villain while the Mouse King is portrayed as a loyal servant to Ginger. *At first, Ginger was presumed to be the main antagonist, but Sugarplum is the real villain as she had bigger plans than anyone else, even framing Ginger for her plot. *In the original ballet she was Russian. In this version she is either Belgian, French or Swiss based on the occasional French phrases she says. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Contradictory Category:Magic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Deal Makers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Servant of Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Possessed Objects Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians Category:Monarchs Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Creator Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:God Wannabe Category:Game Changer Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Murderer